


Destcember 2019 Drabbles

by AMisakichi



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMisakichi/pseuds/AMisakichi
Summary: Random collection of all my drabbles for Destcember 2019! I'm trying to style most of them as if they were Lore panels (short, sweet, hopefully interesting), so enjoy some bite-sized Destiny writings!
Kudos: 3





	1. Glimmer of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunters may be quick, but we know who does the heavy lifting...

“Guardian down!”

The Hunter cursed under her breath as her ghost relayed the news. The Warlock being AWOL was one thing, but she didn’t need to hear that the Titan was dead too, especially with a crowd of thrall at her heels.

  
She effortlessly leaped up to the top of a boulder, looking back down the dark cavern behind her. Various forms of Hive scurried in the darkness, making it seem alive, but the Hunter saw what she was looking for: a tiny glimmer of hope in the form of the downed Titan’s ghost.

  
A wizard screamed incantations and streams of dark energy exploded under the Hunter’s feet as she danced away toward the light. She ran until she could feel thrall claws in her cloak, then nimbly dodged out of reach, letting her void energy hide her from sight. A Knight’s sword crushed the dirt behind her.

  
Her invisibility faded as she reached the ghost; a wizard shrieked and pointed out her position to the roaring Knights, thralls chittering excitedly at their feet. She reached out and lent the ghost a spark of Light from her fingertips; it flashed once, illuminating the cave, and her titan friend stepped out of the luminescence.

  
“Hundred glimmer says you can’t get them all in one strike,” she said, before jumping out of the wave of the oncoming horde.

  
The Titan, still glowing with Light, sized up the crowd, then cracked her electrified knuckles and grinned behind her helmet.

  
“You’re on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Destcember and my first post! Where's Day 1? Well, I missed it, lol. But I'll probably tack it on the end on January 1st.  
> I kinda didn't know Destcember was a thing until, um, December, but hey! At least I'll be prepared for next year! :)  
> This short was based on my fireteam, and it is ACCURATE AF.


	2. A Long Shadow

“Long Shadow?”

“Yep.”

“That’s a strange name for a sniper rifle.”

“Not really.”

“How’s that?”

“Watch.”

_-crack-_

_-low whistle-_

“Damn, That’s a helluva long shadow all right. Who’d you shoot?”

“No one important...at least not anymore…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 prompt; short, sweet, and done! I do a lot of one-word prompts, and I have found these phrase prompts to be surprisingly difficult. Must mean my brain is learning something new, lol
> 
> This one's obviously based on the Long Shadow Vanguard sniper rifle that I almost always immediately dismantle...gotta get those shards from somewhere!


	3. Dark Side of the Moon

“ _That’s_ where we need to go?” the Titan asked, peering down into the dark depths of the Catacombs. 

“Yep,” The Hunter nodded. “That’s where that, uh, Hive thingy is.”

“Cryptoglyph,” The Warlock corrected. 

“That’s what I said. Hive thingy.”

“Any notes on what to expect?” The Titan asked.

“Um, darkness, pain, torment, probably some gross worms-”

“Don’t forget unspeakable rituals that blaspheme even the Hive’s own rules.”

“Yeah, that too.” 

“Ah,” The Titan said, leveling her shotgun at the darkness, “Just a normal Tuesday then?”

The Hunter grinned and the Warlock nodded. 

“Good. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 prompt! Which I did this morning after struggling on it all yesterday, lol. Sometimes deadlines do actually work...
> 
> I had a ton of ideas on this one, but none of them had enough oomph to suit me. So once again, dialogue saves the day!


	4. A Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a lovely day for a picnic in the Garden...

“Are you sure this is the right spot?” 

The Hunter looked up from the goblin he had just skewered on the end of his sword and glanced at the questioning Titan. 

“You doubting my scouting reports?” 

The Titan shook his head, both replying to the Hunter and dodging a sniper shot from a hobgoblin. His scout rifle made short work of the vex sniper, and he had another moment to survey the terrain. Or he would have, had their Warlock not thrown an impossibly bright Nova Bomb into the middle of the field. 

“I think the top of that hill would be ideal,” The Warlock said as she gracefully floated back towards the ground. 

“Oh,” The Titan said, following the Warlock’s gaze when his vision returned. “The hill with the three minotaurs on it?”

The Hunter sliced another goblin clean in half with his sword. He flicked the radiolarian fluid off of its blade and nodded. “That’s the one.” 

“Okay then…” The Titan made a move to engage the enemy and his fireteam followed behind him. The minotaurs were not a problem, but the three Hydras with their foot soldiers behind the hill were a bit more of a fight. But when he stopped to survey the battlefield, the Vex, along with his Hunter companion, lay still on the ground. 

“Oh, this is quite nice,” The Warlock said. The Titan turned to see that she had set out a checkered blanket on the hill, and was already rooting around inside a picnic basket. “Come, the view from here is spectacular. It's a lovely day to have a picnic in the Garden.”

The Titan obliged, wiping his hands of metal and milk debris before sitting down next to the Warlock. The view was spectacular; overlooking a particularly large field of red flowers and foliage, a large hazy mountain in the distance. The Warlock handed him a peanut butter sandwich.

“Do you think we should rez him?” The Titan asked, unwrapping his sandwich and motioning with it towards the fallen Hunter.

“Not before we get our fill.” The Warlock said daintily as she patted the picnic basket lovingly. 

The Titan couldn’t help but agree. 


End file.
